monstermaestrofandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ:Items and Coins
Items provide an additional element of gameplay - they offer various effects depending on the item used. Items can be obtained either by purchasing them with gems from the in-game store, by trading with players, or can be received as rewards from quests and events. What are Energy Drinks? Energy Drinks, also known as "ED", are items that replenish your Energy. An Energy Drink will fully recover your Energy regardless of how much energy you have - meaning that players with higher energy will get more out of an Energy Drink. Tip: Do not use Energy Drinks if your experience is fairly close to full. It is recommended that you obtain the level by normal means. This way, when leveling up, your Energy will automatically be re-filled, saving the use of an Energy Drink. What are Power Herbs? Power Herbs - more commonly known as "PH" - are used to re-fill your ATK power and DEF power. This way you can continue to battle opponents and/or re-fill your DEF to fend off Attackers from defeating you due to insufficient DEF Power. '''Tip: '''Like Energy Drinks, do not use these if you are about to level up. Levelling up will replenish the ATK/DEF power much like a Power Herb, which saves the use of the item. What are Traps and how do I use them? Traps are used within Monster Maestro in order to protect your treasures from being stolen from other players. They are usually obtained after defeating a Quest Boss. If a player attempts to steal a treasure that has been 'trapped' they will receive an automatic loss. There are two different ways to apply Traps: * The first way can be achieved by going into your Items, selecting the Trap and choosing the "Use" option. From there, select the Treasure you wish you use it on and finally hit the "Set Trap" Button. * The Second way is to go directly to your Treasure Page, selecting the treasure you wish to protect and choosing the "Set Trap" option. This option is quicker, at it saves you the time of having to navigate into the items and selecting the trap. What is a GCP Claim Ticket? A GCP (Gold Card Pack) claim ticket is a ticket used to draw a card from the Gold Card Pack. These cards are usually at least a rare of some sort. Super Rares and Ultra Rares are also obtianable from GCPs, although your chances of getting one are slim. Obtianable From: *special events and campains *leveling up How To Use: #go into your "Items" list #tap and select the GCP ticket #tap "Use Gold Card Pack" #on this new page with a selection of different card packs, scroll down to the "Paid Card Packs" section #tap "Draw Card Pack" What does "Bound" Mean? Items received from quests or special events will typically be "bound." Bound items cannot be traded or gifted to other players. How do I get coins? Obtaining Coins in Monster Maestro is very simple. There are many ways to obtain different quantities of coins. * Questing (Quest Rewards, Bounses, etc.) * Selling Cards obtained from Quests * Trading Other Players * Battling other Players (winning battles grants you a small portion of the losers coins- and vice versa) When selling cards I suggest you try selling them to other players, this way you receive much more than sale price. What are Gems? Gems are a type of currency for Monster Maestro. This type of currency, unlike coins, can only be obtained by purchasing with real money (100 Gems = 0.99 USD.) Gems are used to buy items from the Shop such as Power Herbs, Traps or Energy Drinks . Gems can also be used to buy Gold Card Packs.